


Охуеть, что такое

by Christoph, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: У Баки Барнса грязный язык. Но если он ругается – значит, ещё жив.





	Охуеть, что такое

– А ну съебали, пидоры!

С этой фразы начинается знакомство Стивена Гранта Роджерса и Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, за долгие годы которого Стив уясняет, что у его друга чертовски длинный – и настолько же грязный – язык.

***

– Это ж охуеть, что такое, – возмущается Баки, читая в газете про очередную забастовку рабочих.  
Стив качает головой, закладывает за ухо новенькую, лишь вчера купленную кисточку ( _«Ну и цены на твои приблуды, это пиздец, Роджерс!»_ ) и набрасывает карандашом линии будущей карикатуры для той же газеты.

– Им не платят уже три месяца, – ровно поясняет он, и уши у него горят – Баки хватается за лю-бую работу, чтобы у них была еда и крыша над головой, а он только и может, что рисовать.

***

– Ух бля! – Баки ныряет в окоп, чудом разминувшись с шальной пулей. – В пизду это геройство, я хочу домой к своей детке.

– А что, хороша детка? – интересуется кто-то, и Баки довольно ухмыляется.

– А то! – он очерчивает рукой в воздухе соблазнительный изгиб. – В Бруклине меня ждёт самая охуенная попка по обе стороны океана, и это достаточная причина, чтобы не сдохнуть тут к хуям.

Сослуживцы одобрительно смеются, начинают рассказывать о своих невестах, некоторые достают фотографии, и Барнс отворачивается, пряча ото всех, как кривятся и дрожат губы.

***

– Ебать, Стив, – восхищённо шепчет Баки, оглаживая ладонями плечи Роджерса.

Они наконец-то урвали пару минут наедине, и сержант Барнс пользуется случаем, чтобы ознакомиться с подарком судьбы.

– Что? – смущённо краснеет Стив. В чём-то он так и остался прежним.

– Ты охуеть какой большой, – бесхитростно поясняет Баки, бесстыдно облапав его и прижавшись. – А это везде? – его пальцы скользят по краю стягивающего талию Стива ремня, пробегаются вдоль ширинки, чуть надавливая, и Роджерс шумно выдыхает.

– Проверишь чуть позже.

Вместо ответа Баки опускается на колени и одним точным, выверенным движением расстёгивает его брюки. Склоняет голову набок, оценивая масштабы, и в глазах пляшут бесенята.

– Это ж охуеть, что такое, – выдаёт он свой любимый диагноз и подаётся вперёд, широко проводя языком по члену Стива от основания вверх и задерживаясь на головке.

Стив всхлипывает и вздрагивает от прокатившегося вдоль позвоночника острого удовольствия, даже забыв привычно пожурить Баки за обилие обсценной лексики.

Барнс довольно ухмыляется и подаётся вперёд, насаживаясь ртом на член Стива и жмурясь. Стив упирается в стену ладонью, пальцами свободной руки зарывается в волосы Баки, направляя и придерживая, но не настаивая.

Баки сжимает губы плотнее, самозабвенно лаская его и прижимая языком, плавно скользя по члену вверх-вниз, и негромко урчит, явно наслаждаясь процессом. Он впивается в бёдра Стива пальцами, на мгновение почти полностью выпуская член изо рта, посасывая и облизывая лишь головку, и, когда Роджерс стонет там, наверху, снова резко подаётся вперёд, вбирая на всю длину.

Стив утирает слюну в уголке его губ, ведёт бёдрами, толкаясь ещё глубже – хотя куда уже, – и негромко, сдержанно ругается в ответ на низкий вибрирующий стон, отдающийся во всём теле вспышками наслаждения.

Баки сглатывает, сжимая горячее тесное горло, и Стив, под мерные чужие шаги в коридоре, кончает с глухим низким стоном. Барнс чуть закашливается с непривычки – шутка ли, столько не виделись – и с ухмылкой поднимается с колен, неторопливо приводя Стива в приличествующий капитану вид. А Стив лишь качает головой.

***

– Это ж охуеть, что такое, – бормочет Баки извечную мантру, когда они выходят в узкий загаженный тупичок за пабом, чтобы покурить.

С низкого лондонского неба сыплется морось, липнет к коже, словно похотливые взгляды, оседает на новенькой капитанской форме и шипит на сигарете Баки. С улицы в кишку между глухими каменными стенами наползает туман, завивается вокруг их ног. Некоторое время они молчат, а потом Баки деланно-равнодушным, звенящим от напряжения голосом говорит:

– А она ничего.

– Ничего, – соглашается Стив, усмехнувшись, и тащит его вглубь тупика, за сырые и грязные ящики, лежащие здесь со времён великой чумы, а то и дольше. Из-под ног с воплем шарахается тощая облезлая кошка.

Баки шумно выдыхает, когда Роджерс вжимает его в шершавую, липкую от копоти и дождя стену, но совершенно не возражает, когда в его шею впиваются болезненным поцелуем-укусом, а по телу собственнически проходятся большие сильные ладони.

Пока Роджерс втрахивает его в стену, крепко удерживая под бёдра, Баки сжимает зубы на собственном кулаке, чтобы не заорать от распирающего – в прямом и переносном смысле – всепоглощающего удовольствия, и на самой грани лишь тонко скулит, лишённый возможности орать под Стивом в полный голос.

Роджерс бережно ставит его на ноги, вытягивает из кармана кителя белоснежный платок и ласково вытирает дрожащие сержантские бёдра.

– Ничего, – повторяет он и улыбается. – Но ты лучше.

В этот момент сержант Барнс как никогда близок к убийству.

***

– Это ж охуеть, что такое, – шепчет Стив, и опрокидывает в себя стакан.

Чёрная дыра в душе от этого не затянется. И даже слова Пегги – правильные, если задуматься – не доходят до него сквозь пелену боли.

***

– Баки? – выдыхает Стив, замерев посреди драки, и кажется, чёрная дыра, которую он носил в себе до этого дня, только что поглотила его с головой.

***

– Это ж охуеть, что такое, – бормочет Баки, когда они устраиваются в джете, и Стив проворно щёлкает тумблерами. – Эта хуйня вообще летает? Вернее, под твоим управлением она полетит?

Стив улыбается совершенно по-идиотски.

***

Дыхание Баки, до этого ровное и глубокое, становится прерывистым и поверхностным, и Стив молниеносно оказывается возле его кровати, касается прохладного лба, гладит влажные волосы. Ждёт, пока Баки окончательно выйдет из сна после крио-камеры.

– Это ж охуеть, что такое, – хрипло бормочет Барнс, не открывая глаз, и Стив счастливо смеётся, чувствуя, как распрямилась в груди тугая пружина, не дававшая свободно дышать столько лет.


End file.
